Love and Death
by Tachi Hana Desu
Summary: "Seorang monster telah bangkit,"/..."... mesin pembunuh,"/"...kenapa kau berbeda?"/Tuhan itu adil, dia akan menyatukan cinta jika memang pemiliknya memiliki ketulusan yang besar untuk cintanya. Jikapun dia tidak menyatukan mereka, tetapi dia akan menyatukan cinta yang lain dari ketulusan cinta yang mereka punya/OC/ItaOki/RnR?/


#SaveTheDate

For Odes Birthday: 28-02-15

Love and Death

Story by Tachi Hana Desu

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and my imagination

Pairing : ItaOki

Rated : T

Genre: Romence, Angst, Tragedy

Warning : OC, AU, Typo bertebaran, gaje, alur kecepetan, cerita maksa, bikin sakit mata, dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

DLDR!

oOo

.

.

Konoha, sebuah tempat damai, sejuk, dan jauh dari hiruk pikuknya kota. Konon, tempat ini adalah sebuah tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu dari perang yang sangat besar. Perang yang menewaskan beribu-ribu prajurit kawan maupun lawan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat sebuah kuil tua namun masih terjaga itu berdiri, melainkan sebuah kisah lain yang ikut andil dalam perang tersebut. Dimana ketika dua insan harus dipisahkan oleh takdir untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

oOo

Oki POV

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar menggema di telingaku. Tak mengganggu, suaranya sama sekali tak menggangguku, malah suara riuh itu terdengar seperti sebuah alunan indah yang mengiringi di hari bahagiaku ini.

Mata _onyx_ kelam itu memandang lembut kearahku, bibirnya tertarik keatas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis, tak lupa pula goresan luka akibat katana di kedua pipinya yang malah menambah kedewasaan dirinya.

Ahh... Dia. Lelaki yang selalu saja tahu apa yang bisa membuatku bahagia dan tertawa. Lelaki yang saat ini tengah berdiri berhadapan denganku di depan banyak orang. Lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamiku...

Uchiha Itachi.

Grep...

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik tubuhku dari belakang. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat tubuhku dibawanya menembus apapun untuk menjauhi Itachi.

Tidak,, ada apa ini? Hei! Ada apa ini? Hentikan, siapapun itu hentikan!

Aku meronta sejadi-jadinya, ingin sekali kugapai tangan hangat calon suamiku saat itu juga. Tapi apa daya, aku semakin jauh dengannya. Jauh, sangat jauh hingga yang terlihat hanya sebuah titik di mataku.

Brakk...

Tubuhku terpental keras hingga aku menutup kedua mataku erat. Aneh, tak ada satu anggota badanku yang sakit, bahkan tak ada yang kurasakan. Seperti mati rasa, itulah aku sekarang.

Suara riuh kembali terdengar ditelingaku, tapi kali ini terdengar berbeda. Bukan lagi suara tepuk tangan yang kudengar, melainkan beribu teriakan, ringisan kesakitan, kuda-kuda yang berlarian, juga _katana_ yang saling bergesekan.

Apa lagi ini?

Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan.

DEG

Mataku membulat sempurna akan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Dadaku bergemuruh kencang, tontonan macam apa ini?

Seseorang yang sangat ku kenal, seseorang dengan iris mata _onyx_ yang sangat kelam, luka pipi yang sangat kental dengannya, juga sirat mata yang selalu membuatku teduh.

Uchiha Itachi

Kulihat dengan jelas sosoknya yang kini sedang berusaha menangkis tebasan katana yang dilayangkan oleh orang dihadapannya. Tubuhnya yang tegap itu dibalut oleh setelan baju perang yang membuat dirinya semakin gagah.

Aku termagu di tempat. Dia tampak kewalahan mendapat serangan dari laki-laki biadab itu. Tubuhnya semakin mundur berusaha menghindar. Dia seperti mencari celah untuk segera menghentikan itu semua. Aku tahu, jika saja dia melakukan kesalahan, nyawanya pasti akan melayang.

Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang ketika melihat bahaya lain yang kini menghampirinya. Seorang laki-laki tengah bersiap melayangkan katananya di belakang Itachi.

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri dari dudukku. Tapi apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku sangat sulit bergerak? Cukup! Hentikan semua ini, aku ingin menyelamatkannya!

"Aaa... aaa..." aku berusaha untuk berteriak dengan sangat kencang, tapi ternyata sia-sia, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku tetap beusaha untuk menggerakan tubuhku dan mengeluarkan teriakanku. Tapi setiap kali aku melakukannya tubuhku terasa lebih kencang terkunci dan suaraku terasa terus tenggelam.

Air mataku mengalir deras. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak hingga untuk bernapaspun terasa sulit.

Itachi semakin mundur, dan laki-laki itu semakin melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kami-_sama_, tolong dia, kumohon tolong dia."

Hingga...

Bles

Semuanya terlambat.

Tubuh lelaki itu menjadi kaku, tangannya yang semula menggenggam erat ketana kini mulai mengendur hingga menjatuhkan senjata itu. Tepat di dada kiri dimana salah satu organ penting berada itu mengeluarkan darah segar akibat sebuah katana yang menusuknya.

Dia terjatuh, tubuhnya merosot ke tanah. Aku terdiam, darahku serasa beku saat kulihat wajahnya yang mengarah kearahku. Matanya yang biasanya cerah kini terlihat redup, bibirnya yang tipis mulai ternodai dengan darah segar yang merembes keluar dari mulutnya.

"Itachi-_kun_," bisikku.

Tubuhku mulai bisa bergerak, begitupun dengan suaraku yang sudah keluar, walau hanya sebuah gerakkan lemah dan bisikan.

Kuulurkan tanganku kearahnya, dia tersenyum. Kepadaku?

Grepp...

Lagi-lagi tubuhku ditarik dari belakang. Aku terdiam, melihat wajahnya yang kini mulai menutup matanya. Terus ku tatap tubuhnya hingga benar-benar hilang.

Brakk...

Tubuhku kembali terhempas dengan tak ada apapun yang kurasakan. Tempat apa lagi ini? Surga? Neraka? Atau tempat apa? Persetan dengan semua itu, aku tak peduli lagi.

Kupejamkan mataku berharap agar semua ini berhenti. Kuhiraukan semua suara bising yang sangat mengganggu pendengaranku. Tapi sebuah suara begitu menarik hingga aku kembali membuka mata dan mencoba untuk melihat sang empunya.

Kuedarkan arah pandangku ke semua penjuru. Sebuah desa yang dijilati api kini menjadi pemandangan di hadapanku. Orang-orang tampak berlarian seperti menghindar dari para manusia berbaju besi itu.

Aku bersembunyi di semak-semak sekitar tempatku terhempas tadi. Kembali aku mengedarkan pandanganku guna mencari sosok pemilik suara tadi.

Aku kembali terdiam. Mustahil! Tubuh itu lagi, wajah itu lagi, luka di pipi itu lagi, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan sirat matanya. Kebencian, kekosongan, kehausan jiwa, itu yang kulihat.

Uchiha Itachi.

Ku tatap dirinya yang kini tengah memenggal kepala orang-orang tak berdosa itu dengan penuh nafsu dan kepuasan. Tawanya selalu terdengar menggelegar saat jiwa-jiwa itu dia ambil dengan kejam.

"Itachi-_kun_," kubisikkan nama itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi benarkah yang kini berdiri tak jauh denganku itu dia? Kenapa terasa sangat berbeda? Sorot mata yang biasanya hangat kenapa sekarang malah terasa menakutkan?

Siapa dia?

Grep

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..."

Normal POV

Nafas gadis bersurai hitam legam itu tersegal-segal. Dia memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan hingga tetesan-tetesan keringat itu jatuh dipelipisnya.

"Mimpi itu," gumamnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Seperti biasanya, di tengah malam yang sangat dingin gadis beririskan itu menangis dalam diam. Bibirnya selalu mengucapkan nama itu. Nama seseorang yang selalu hadir dimimpinya.

Uchiha Itachi

oOo

Oki POV

Namaku Uchiha Oki. Dua bulan yang lalu aku mulai memakai marga itu. Ya, aku adalah wanita yang sudah menikah. Uchiha Itachi, itulah nama suamiku. Dia adalah putra kebanggan Uchiha yang juga jendral di kerajaan ini, mengagumkan bukan?

Bagiku dia adalah lelaki yang begitu sempurna. Iris kelamnya, bibir tipisnya, hidung mancungnya, juga luka di pipi yang sama sekali tak mengurangi keindahannya.

Dia juga sangat baik. Jangan lupakan kalau aku adalah gadis sebatang kara yang ditinggal mati seluruh keluargaku. Dan saat hari keterpurukanku itu, dia datang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu.

Aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi pendampingnya.

Tapi ternyata takdir dengan pintar mempermainkan hidupku. Dengan sangat rapih kebahagiaan berganti dengan kepedihan. Ya, _Kami-sama_ telah menorehkan tinta takdir dalam lembaran kesakitan.

Tepat satu hari setelah pernikahanku, genderang perang tiba-tiba terdengar. Itachi yang memang berjabat sebagai Jendral mau tak mau harus pergi meninggalkanku.

Dia mengatakan padaku jika dia akan segera kembali. Aku masih ingat saat itu, dia mengatakannya dengan senyuman yang membuat hatiku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku pun masih ingat saat sebuah kecupan halus mendarat di kening dan bibirku.

Dan akupun masih ingat saat aku mengucapkan kesalahan untuk membiarkannya pergi.

.

.

Hari itu saat menjelang sore, dia menepati janjinya untuk kembali. Ya, kembali dengan para prajurit yang menggotong tubuhnya, tubuh yang telah tak bernyawa, itulah dia saat menepati janjinya.

Aku menggenggam erat tangan besar itu. Tak hangat seperti dulu, malah terasa dingin sampai membekukan hatiku.

Di tengah hujan yang sepertinya ikut menangis bersamaku itu, aku menjerit menyerukan namanya, meminta pada _Kami-sama_ untuk mengembalikannya padaku lagi.

Tak adil bukan? Semuanya terasa tak adil. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tak ada, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menerima kenyataan pahit ini yang terasa terus menghampiriku.

Mayat suamiku hilang setelah hari pemakaman. Semua bingung saat itu. Seorang jendral tangguh yang merelakan nyawanya demi kemenangan harus hilang bersama jasadnya.

Aku? Tak banyak yang kulakukan, aku terlalu lelah dengan takdir yang begitu kejam ini.

Itachi-_kun_, aku ingin pergi denganmu. Sangat ingin, kumohon, ajaklah aku..

.

.

.

oOo

"Seorang monter telah bangkit."

"Bukan, dia bukan monster. Dia itu mesin pembunuh."

"Kau tahu, dia adalah mantan jendral kita."

"Dia Uchiha Itachi..."

Itulah yang akhir-akhir ini kudengar. Monster, mesin pembunuh, jendral, Itachi, semuanya selalu berkecamuk di otakku. Aku selalu mengenyahkan perkataan mereka, berusaha untuk tak mempercayainya. Tapi lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkanku. Hari itu Uchiha Itachi kembali...

.

.

Sebagai seorang pembunuh.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Di sebuah tebing yang sangat curam dengan bunga sakura diatasnyalah wanita itu berdiri. Rambut panjang sepinggangnya sengaja ia gerai untuk dimainkan oleh angin. Matanya tertutup menyembunyikan iris hitam kecoklatannya yang indah.

Ia hirup angin sore untuk sekedar meringankan beban yang ia pikul. Tapi nihil, semua deritanya seolah sangat betah untuk bersarang di dalam jiwa gadis keturunan terakhir Manaka itu.

Sebuah _liquid_ bening meluncur dari mata yang masih ia tutup saat pikirannya kembali melayang-layang di atas kenangan itu. Saat dirinya tengah menikah dengan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya, saat sebuah pemikiran tentang kematian suaminya di perang itu, dan juga saat ia kembali melihat lelaki itu sebagai mesin pembunuh.

Semuanya sama persis seperti mimpi-mimpi yang selalu hadir di setiap tidurnya. Bagaikan sebuah rekaman film yang terus diputar-putar di otaknya. Sama, selalu sama.

.

.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan iris indahnya yang kian penuh dengan air mata.

"Itachi-_kun_," cicit Oki pelan.

Kembali bayangan lelaki itu memenuhi pikirannya. Entah harus bagaimana dia hidup, semuanya seolah kelam, tak ada harapan, sama sekali tak ada niat untuknya hidup.

"Oki-_nee_..." tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara nyaring memangil namanya.

Dengan segera Oki menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya dengan punggung tangan. Sebuah senyum manis sengaja ia pamerkan saat seorang gadis pink yang sangat dikenalinya mendekat.

"Hosh... hosh... Lelah sekali untuk bisa mencapai sini. Apa kau tak lelah setiap hari ke sini Oki-_nee_?" cerocos gadis itu tak jelas karena nafasnya yang masih belum teratur.

Oki terkikik geli mendengar penuturan gadis bermanik emerald di hadapannya ini. Namanya Haruno Sakura, kekasih Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah adik Itachi. Sejak pertama bertemu, Oki dan Sakura sudah sangat dekat. Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Mungkin inilah satu-satunya alasan Oki bertahan hidup walau tanpa harapan. Dia hanya ingin melihat adik ipar dan calon istrinya terus tersenyum.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini," ucap Oki sambil mengacak-acak surai pink itu.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran ceria yang walau hatinya masih terasa sakit akan kejadian pahit akhir-akhir ini.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Oki dan berdiri di sampingnya untuk melihat sang surya yang kian turun.

Oki tersenyum saat melihat Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mengerti apa yang saat ini Sakura rasakan, sakit, sama sepertinya.

"Oki-_nee_, aku dengar kau akan ikut berperang sebagai sukarelawan, apa itu benar?" suara Sakura tiba-tiba terdengar setelah sekian lama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Oki menatap Sakura yang saat ini balik menatapnya.

"Ya, itu memang benar," jawab gadis berambut hitam itu dengan disertai senyum manisnya.

Sakura melempar pandangan ke sisi lain. Sorot kesedihan terpampang jelas di matanya. "Untuk apa Oki-_nee_ ikut berperang? Bukankah hanya laki-laki yang berperang," ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

Di dalam hatinya dia merasa takut untuk kehilangan lagi.

"Kau berkata begitu seolah-olah sedang menghalangiku untuk ikut perang Saku-_chan_," ucap Oki dengan kekehannya yang terdengar hambar.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja aku takut," elak Sakura dengan mata yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan beningnya.

Oki menarik dagu Sakura agar dia bisa menatap matanya. Sedikit kaget dengan keadaan wajah Sakura yang terlihat kusut itu, tapi dengan segera Oki mengendalikannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku, setelah itu aku akan kembali," hibur Oki sambil mengusap pipi porselen Sakura untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

"Tugas terakhir?" sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan, sedangkan air matanya yang keluar kini sudah mulai berhenti.

Oki tersenyum, lalu ditolehkannya wajah cantik itu menghadap sang surya. Kembali dia sembunyikan maniknya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku akan membinasakan jiwa pembunuh dalam jasad suamiku."

Terdengar tegar, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa wanita di sampingnya ini tak setegar yang terlihat.

.

.

.

.

.

Ribuan langkah manusia berbaju besi dari kedua pihak berbeda itu terdengar bagaikan gemuruh. Di salah satu tempat di bumi Konoha inilah mereka bertemu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Konoha dan Suna.

Semua saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Di dalam hatinya, mereka berdoa agar pihak yang mereka pegang bisa mendapatkan kemenangan, dan mereka juga berdoa agar mereka bisa kembali kepada keluarga mereka lagi.

Seorang prajurit dari kubu kawan yang ternyata satu-satunya seorang wanita itu kini tengah menatap sendu lelaki di seberang yang terlihat sangat menanti-nanti di mulainya perang.

Oki tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi. Di dalam hatinya dia terus bertanya, haruskah dia memanggil lelaki itu sebagai suaminya? Benarkah dia harus memanggilnya Itachi? Tapi bukankah suaminya telah mati? Bukankah yang sedang berdiri jauh di sana itu adalah orang lain? Tetapi kenapa harus tubuh suaminya?

Pikiran Oki terus terpenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya semakin terombang-ambing.

'_Kami-sama_, tolong aku,' rintihnya dalam hati.

"Ingatlah Oki-_chan_, dia bukan lagi suamimu, Itachi, dia hanya seorang pembunuh hasil percobaan profesor gila yang dengan lancangnya memakai tubuh suamimu. Jadi jangan ragu untuk membunuhnya jika memang itu keputusanmu," perkataan Tsunade, guru sekaligus ibu angkatnya kembali terngiang di pikiran Oki.

"Hanya satu cara untuk membunuhnya, kau hanya harus menusuk tapat di jantungnya. Tidak sulit, tapi mendekatinya lah yang sulit. Dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan sekitar walau dengan jarak yang sangat jauh sekalipun. Dia juga sangat gesit dan lincah, hingga dalam satu tebasan, lima orang pun bisa mati ditangannya."

Perkataannya sedikit membuat tekad Oki sirna, tapi demi semua dan suaminya yang pasti tak tenang jika jasadnya dikotori, dia mengenyahkan rasa takutnya.

Tangan wanita bersurai hitam legam itu kembali mengertakan genggeman pada _katana_nya untuk meyakinkan hatinya. Yang harus dia lakukan saat ini hanya mendekat kearah lelaki itu dan menusukkan katana tepat di jantungnya. Hanya itu, mudah bukan?

.

.

.

Langit terlihat menghitam saat ini. Mungkin dia ikut bersedih menyaksikan umat manusia yang kini saling membunuh.

Seorang lelaki bermata merah semerah darah itu seperti kerasukan setan. Setiap orang yang mendekatinya langsung dia bunuh baik lawan maupun kawan. Di dalam benaknya hanya membunuh, membunuh, dan membunuh sebagaimana tujuan dia diciptakan.

Tak jauh dari tempat lelaki itu berada, satu-satunya seorang wanita itu tengah berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Di tepisnya _katana katana_ yang hendak melukainya tanpa bermaksud membunuh sang pelaku. Tapi perang terjadi untuk saling membunuh bukan? Meski hatinya sakit, tapi dengan kuat dia menodai tangan bersihnya itu dengan darah.

Oki POV

Dekat

Dekat

Dekat

Aku semakin dekat dengannya. Aku bahkan bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas tubuh yang membelakangiku itu.

DEG

Tidak, kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang? Aku tak mungkin menghilangkan tekadku saat ini bukan?

'Oki sadarlah! Dia orang lain, dia bukan suamimu lagi, dia...'

SRETT...

Darah segar keluar dari pipiku saat katana itu melukaiku. Mataku membulat sempurana. Bukan karna sakit yang kini terasa menggerayangi pipiku, bukan. Tapi tatapan mata itu. Aku melihatnya, ya aku melihatnya.

Uchiha Itachi

Aku berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Dia menatapku, kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya dia membunuhku? Bukankah itu yang seharusnya dia lakukan?

"Itachi-kun," cicitku bersamaan dengan cairan bening yang entah kenapa jatuh dari mataku.

Genggaman pada katanaku mulai melonggar, tubuhku tiba-tiba melemas.

'Aku tidak bisa, Aku tidak bisa,'

"Kenapa kau berbeda?" aku terdiam saat kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

Ahh... suaranya, masih sama. Aku merindukan suara itu.

"Kenapa kau berbeda? Mereka semua terlihat ingin membunuhku. Kenapa kau tidak?"

Aku semakin terdiam, air mataku terus mengalir dengan deras. Kutatap mata itu, kosong, tak ada yang kutemukan disana, tak ada hasrat untuk membunuh sekalipun.

"Itachi-_kun_," nama itu kembali lolos dari bibirku.

Tak ada respon yang kuharapkan. Hah, memang apa yang kuharapkan? Berharap dia membalasnya dengan kata-kata lembut?

"Kenapa kau berbeda? Mereka semua terlihat ingin membunuhku. Kenapa kau tidak?" dia mengulang kata-kata itu lagi, lagi, lagi, sampai...

"Kenapa kau ber..."

Blesh...

Sebuah _katana_ menembus dada kirinya.

Aku mematung. Katanaku terlepas dari genggaman.

Tubuh tegap itu kian merosot.

DEG

Dadaku bergemuruh kencang, sendi-sendiku terasa sangat sakit. Kini terlihat sebuah wajah yang sedang tersenyum kearahku saat tubuh Itachi benar-benar jatuh ke tanah. Senyumnya, entah kenapa terlihat seperti seringaian iblis di mataku.

Suasana mendadak hening. Semua mata tertuju pada sebongkah tubuh yang kini terbujur kaku di hadapanku.

"Menang, kita menang," terdengar sebuah suara memecah keheningan sebelum sorak sorai terdengar riuh.

Para pejuang di pihakku berteriak senang dengan kemenangan perang saat lelaki itu terbunuh. Tapi tidak denganku.

Ku tatap matanya yang mulai redup. Tubuhku seketika merosot tak mampu menahan beban tubuhku yang terasa berat.

"Itachi-_kun_," rintihku dengan air mata yang dengan derasnya keluar.

Aku mendekati tubuhnya.

"Itachi-_kun_," lagi-lagi nama itu keluar dari bibirku.

"Kenapa kau berbeda? Mereka semua terlihat ingin membunuhku. Kenapa kau tidak?" kata itu kembali dia ucapkan. Tapi kali ini berdeda, terdengar lemah.

Isakanku mulai pecah. Ku bawa kepalanya ke dalam pangkuanku. Dia terdiam dengan pandangan lemah dan kosongnya.

"Kumohon, tetaplah disini. Bukankah kau kuat?" ucapku di sela-sela isakanku.

"Kenapa kau berbeda? Mereka semua terlihat ingin membunuhku. Kenapa kau tidak?" dia kembali mengulang kata-kata itu lagi.

"Sakura, panggil aku Sakura. Aku tahu kau mengerti ucapanku," kuusap-usap rambutnya dengan lembut sambil mengatakannya. Sesekali aku mencium keningnya yang terasa dingin.

Bodoh bukan?

"Kenapa kau berbeda? Mereka semua terlihat ingin membunuhku. Kenapa kau tidak?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak jahat. Maka dari itu aku akan membantumu dalam kebenaran."

"Kenapa kau berbeda? Mereka semua terlihat ingin membunuhku. Kenapa kau tidak?"

"Ku mohon, kau mengerti ucapanku kan?"

"Kenapa kau berbeda? Mereka semua terlihat ingin membunuhku. Kenapa kau tidak?"

Kenapa selalu sama? Kenapa jawabannya selalu sama? Kenapa dia seperti manusia robot? Bukankah dia mengerti?

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah terompet gading gajah di pendengaranku. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi semua orang di pihakku berhamburan pergi ke dataran tinggi.

"Cepatlah, pasukan pembawa nuklir akan segera meluncurkan nuklirnya," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Aku tahu sekarang. Lucu bukan? Mereka berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri?

Kembali kutatap wajahnya, aku tersenyum. Kuusap lembut wajahnya.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan pergi. Aku akan disini bersamamu," ucapku seraya mengecup keningnya.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti tadi. Aku tersenyum. Air mata masih setia membasahi pipiku.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu..."

BOMM...

"Itachi-_kun_."

Suara ledakan terdengar di bumi Konoha. Kepulan asap tebal menyelimuti seluruh wilayah itu. Tanah Konoha yang sangat luas itu hancur seketika. Tak ada yang selamat, walau satu orangpun.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, kehidupan terhenti di sana. Kesalahan pasukan kawan yang melepaskan nuklir yang tadinya untuk menghabisi lawan malah membunuh semuanya.

Tapi saat tahun berganti tahun, Konoha kembali hidup dan entah dari mana kisah Uchiha Oki dan Uchiha Itachi tersebar dan dikenang dengan didirikannya sebuah kuil tepat di tempat mereka diam saat peluncuran nuklir hari itu.

.

.

.

Tuhan itu adil, dia akan menyatukan cinta jika memang pemiliknya memiliki ketulusan yang besar untuk cintanya. Jikapun dia tidak menyatukan mereka, tetapi dia akan menyatukan cinta yang lain dari ketulusan cinta yang mereka punya.

.

.

.

Owari

.

A/N

Coba publish ff oneshot .

RnR?


End file.
